


Don't change your mind

by Dabien



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabien/pseuds/Dabien





	Don't change your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishgypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/gifts).

She felt light. Huge stone fell from her heart.

"Making a confession was good thing to do" she thought.

"Thank you, Miss Carrington. Your testimony means a lot to us and for investigation" detective stood up from his chair and shook Fallon's hand.

"My pleasure" sending her father to the jail wasn't actually a pleasure but Fallon didn't care about it. All she wanted was going to the hospital to her comatose fiancé and told him about everything. Liam would be proud of her.

"So I hope you won't need me anymore. Can I go?" 

"Just one thing Miss Carrington. We found this in the lake, and we can't match the ring to any of the victims." the detective showed her an evidence bag, which contained silver and gold wedding ring.

"Do you recognize it?" 

"Yes, I do recognize it. It belongs to my fiancé's family" Fallon said.

"Wouldn't you mind if I take it, detective? This ring is very important to my fiancé's family. I accidentally dropped it to water. That's why we hired the scuba divers." 

"There is no connection between the ring and the investigation, so you can take it. It's not an evidence. I don't see a problem." the detective opened the bag and gave Fallon the ring.

"Again, Thank you for your help." 

Fallon left the police station and went to her car. She looked at the ring and put it into her bra.

'Everything will be okay' — she breathed deeply and warmed up the engine.

She drove to the hospital. She needed to tell Liam everything what had happened today. The hospital was almost empty. The visiting hours ended but she is Fallon Carrington. If she wants to see her fiancé, no one will stop her. She entered the hospital room, everything was the same as she had left room in the morning. Liam was still unconscious. This evening shouldn't be like this. He ought to be by her side on the party in Aquarium. They ought to accept congratulations on their engagement. And later they should be in bed having sex or watching Netflix or talking until they would feel so tired and fall asleep in each other's arms. They be never bored with each other. She told him everything. About her dad, about Adam, about Cristal, about confession. She felt so much better than ever. She believes that he could hear her, but he couldn't respond her. Her eyes hurt because of her tears. She took his hand and put the ring on his finger.

"I hope you don't change your mind" 


End file.
